


BOKUAKA: Gold was the Color of the String

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, High School, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: When the string still hasn't appeared, Akaashi begins to doubt.Were they meant to be together or would fate intervene?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	BOKUAKA: Gold was the Color of the String

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Invisible String almost nonstop combined with a beautiful BokuAka brainrot. Happy BokuAka Week, everyone! Hope you enjoy this!

"What if we're not tied together, Bokuto-san?"

The captain looked up at Akaashi, his eyebrows raised in confusion. The setter looked troubled, a rare occasion but not so if the occasion involved Bokuto. Akaashi's right hand was slightly raised, his pinky extended,and subtle forlorn masked his expression.

They stood there in silence for almost a full minute. Then, Bokuto replied, "So what? Does it matter that much to you, Akaashi?"

The frankness of the response took Akaashi by surprise. He thought about it, hard.

The red string of fate. It was only visible between soulmates, people who were perfect and 'destined' for each other. Supposedly, it could appear to someone as early as their 15th birthday. Akaashi wasn't one to dwell on stuff like love, but now that he was dating Bokuto, well...

Certain questions have surfaced his mind.

As if he was shocked by static, Akaashi was abruptly pulled back into reality by Bokuto, now standing in front of him and holding his hands. The sensation of warmth nearly overwhelmed Akaashi.

"You're overthinking things, Akaashi," Bokuto said softly. A side of Bokuto only Akaashi could see was taking over. The former's fingers slowly went over Akaashi's knuckles. The huge grin that seemed permanent on the captain's face was now just a simple, loving smile.

Akaashi's favorite smile.

Bokuto continued, looking straight at the other, "Whether we're soulmates or not-- I wish we are-- well, we can worry about that later, right? The string hasn't appeared to me yet either," he brought Akaashi's hands to his face, pausing as he pressed the fingers against his lips, "All I know is that I love you, Akaashi."

Three months into dating, and Akaashi had only rarely seen Bokuto this calm and sentimental. Always surrounded by their team and friends, Bokuto was loud and chaotic most of the time.

Akaashi quickly kissed the other on the cheek, mumbling into his ear and leaving a blushing Bokuto in his wake as he went back to cleaning the gymnasium.

While the pep talk did reassure Akaashi, the doubt was still there. Though he decided not to air this out. As usual, Bokuto walked his boyfriend home that evening, but not without something more than a goodnight kiss.

"Bokuto-san, is something wrong," Akaashi asked when he noticed Bokuto wasn't walking ahead towards his home. They were already at Akaashi's street so as expected Bokuto would head home now.

Instead, he pulled Akaashi into a hug, whispering, "Don't worry, Akaashi."

The sincerity of the moment tugged at yet another of Akaashi's heartstrings. He went to sleep calm, too calm.

Akaashi completely forgot it was his 17th birthday the next day.

As rays of sunlight peeked through his window to awaken him, something else with a golden glow caught Akaashi's eyes. He was standing, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, when he saw it.

The string. It was there. Daintly tied around his right pinky. Faint and barely visible, but the fact that it was there wasn't even what surprised Akaashi most.

It was the color.

His mind reeling, Akaashi's thoughts went back to his childhood. He recalled a story his grandmother was fond of telling him and his cousins.

Everyone knew that the string of fate was red. What everyone knew and believed was that two lovers would be connected to each other by a red thread. Red was the color of love, and so it was only natural that destiny would tie two people with the same-colored string.

As magical as it sounds, reality mocks this with its truth. Not all soulmates end up together.

"But, there are special people, favored by fate itself," Akaashi's grandmother would say, "Soulmates who aren't only destined for each other, but are blessed to never separate. True soulmates-"

"-are connected by a golden string," Akaashi reminisced aloud. The same string was tied to his pinky.

His heart instantly went into a frenzy. Everything went flying out his head. All he wanted to do now was follow the string, out his bedroom door, down the stairs, and onto the street.

The thread was almost impossible to make out in the daylight. Akaashi kept his eyes down, putting all his focus onto it, and following it as it continued to trail on the sidewalk. Who was at the end? Were they nearby? Did he know them? Did they know that they were soulmates? Would they accept Akaashi as their soulmate? The questions suddenly flooded Akaashi's mind like a raging river.

It didn't take him long to find the end. He found the golden string bunched around a pair of feet just a few meters from where Akaashi stopped.

He couldn't bring himself to look up at the person. But, the familiar voice instantly sent him running.

As Akaashi landed in his arms, Bokuto interjected, obviously surprised as well, "Woah! Akaashi, we're soulmates!!! Who'd have thought?!"

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean the world to me if you leave a comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
